The Victor
by moon music
Summary: Spiderman, Superman, Frodo, Hermione, Dr. Evil, Batman, and Blossom are locked in a room to see who can survive.
1. chapter 1: The Room

K' Now, I realize that this is probably a very stupid plot line and everything, but it was posed as a journal topic by my English teacher and I was having fun with it so I decided to continue it. I apologize if the superheroes/villains are slightly out of character, but they fit in better with the plot this way. Just trying to keep my hectic life light I guess.or I could just be loosing what little mind I retain at this point- both are high probabilities. So I hope you enjoy it and find it as entertaining as my classmates did! ~Moon Music  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters! I'm only saying this once for this story, so deal with it.  
  
Summary: Through some freak chance that I gained some sorcery powers, I have magically locked Spiderman, Superman, Batman, Frodo Baggins, Hermione Granger Dr. Evil, and Blossom all in a room together. The problem? They hate Hermione; don't realize how powerful she is, and only the last person alive gets to leave. Not good enough? Lets just say they learn the hard way why you don't piss off a witch-especially one like Hermione.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Seven loud pops echoed across the seemingly empty room.  
  
"Where are we!?"  
  
"Harry? Ron! Where are you!"  
  
"What's going on."  
  
"Gandalf!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Minime? Now where have you run off to."  
  
"There is obviously a logical explanation to all this."  
  
The startled group of people suddenly froze and looked around, suddenly noticing part of the strange group they had become.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Superman.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" stated Blossom. At the blank looks she was receiving, she sighed, "Almost as clueless as Bubbles or Buttercup.but, we are obviously in a separate dimension. We are all famous heroes or villains, or most of us are at least," she gave Hermione a cold look.  
  
Hermione quickly became flustered and cut off the rest of Blossoms speech, "What does that mean!"  
  
"Isn't it apparent?" chirped in Dr. Evil, "You, while being a main character, are neither the hero nor the enemy. That would be Harry or Voldemort-Ive read all the books. Even Ron is closer than you. You are merely the know-it-all tag-a-long conscience of the group."  
  
Unfortunately he had not realized Hermione's mutterings of, "Ill show you a main character." throughout the whole speech, and now Hermione's anger was beginning to get the better of her and she began to burst, "I am NO such thing! I pride myself on my intelligence, thank you very much, and I consider myself a good friend of Harry's. I may not be the savior or Boy who lived, but I pull my fair share and am not the piece of crap you are taking me for!"  
  
By this point, Hermione was beyond pissed and had stalked up to Dr. Evil, sparks flying out of her firmly clutched wand as she continued on her tirade. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and a loud slap rang through the room, followed by a dull thud.  
  
Dr. Evil had died.  
  
Of shock.  
  
Of being Bitch-slapped by a fifteen-year-old girl. Scratch that. Fifteen- year-old witch. Curses he had been ready for.but a bitch-slap! The room was echoingly quiet as the whole group stared at Hermione in shock.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry that the chapters are short, but its just a quick humorous one. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it so far. 


	2. chapter 2: Another one bites the dust

Chapter 2 Two down and an explanation  
  
As always, please review and tell me if you like the story so I know whether or not to continue it.  
"You.you killed him!" Blossom was in shock.  
  
"No," corrected Hermione, "I bitch slapped him. If he died it was his own fault. If he truly knew my personality as well as he was claiming, he would have expected it, if not quite to that degree. Or maybe he just skipped over the part where I slapped Malfoy in the Prisoner of Azkaban." Hermione trailed off looking thoughtful.  
  
"Well, witch or bitch, or not, your no match for superpowers," stated Blossom smugly as she began flying up, "I want a good view of your destruction when I vaporize you."  
  
Hermione merely raised an eyebrow, and then after a moment began laughing hysterically as she saw what Blossom did not.  
  
"What are you laughing about? I'm about to ki." Blossom was cut off as she ran into the wall at her top speed, her attention having been drawn from her direction to Hermione by the conversation. With a sickening crunch, she fell heavily to the floor and didn't move. Hermione continued laughing maniacally.  
  
"You bitch!" screamed Superman (AN: ok, so the super heroes are slightly out of character. But bare with me, it will make it all the funnier.I hope), but before he could do anything, a voice echoed across the room.  
  
"Well done Hermione! K' here's the plan."  
  
Everyone began looking around to see who was talking.  
  
"Don't bother. I'm not actually in the room. In fact, I'm the one who brought you all here. The only reason you can even hear me right now is cause Hermione here is the only one who seems to have caught the concept of this." At this point, Hermione began to grin wickedly.  
  
"Only one of you will actually leave this place. And that person will be the last one alive. My English teacher posed this competition and I figured, why not! So.on with the battle, and good luck to all of you."  
  
The silence was cut by a chuckle from Hermione. "Well, this should be fun!"  
  
The others looked at her in shock.  
  
"What!? I'm allowed next to no time to vent in the books, so I have four years of pent up rage and frustration to deal with here."  
  
A whimper drew everyone's attention as they turned to see Frodo backing into a corner and begin rocking. There was a lot of head shaking and mutterings of "how he became ring bearer I'll never know."  
  
"Everyone over 5'7" over here!" called Batman, knowing that only himself, Spiderman, and Superman would fit that description. Frodo continued rocking in his corner and Hermione began muttering about idiots and quickly cast an eavesdropping spell. Then, the plotting began.  
Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and please review as always. Just so you know, I have nothing against the characters. I love Frodo, Spiderman and all the others as classics, so please don't take offense to how they are portrayed. It was merely how they worked best in this story. My best to all of you. ~Moon music 


	3. chapter 3: Buckbeak appears

"We could always wear her down over time."  
  
"Don't be stupid! She's a witch. Well use up all our powers and all shell need is a single shield charm."  
  
"Well what other choice do we have?"  
  
"Well have to rush her."  
  
"Are you insane!?" (A/N: yes, I do realize this is a lot of dialogue, but please bear with me!)  
  
"Its our only choice."  
  
At this point in time, Hermione calmly took out her wand and began polishing it. She could sense them all watching her since they had all gone quiet. Raising her wand at a rock, she muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." She had to admit, she was quite pleased with the shocked expressions portrayed on everyone's faces. Looking up at the circle of superheroes, she smiled evilly at them before looking at her wand pointedly and tapping her ears.  
  
"SHE HEARD EVERYTHING!" gasped Spiderman.  
  
"But, but HOW!"  
  
"How stupid are you batman? SHES A WITCH! She cast some spell on us and heard everything!"  
  
"Well then, there's only one thing to do."  
  
All three if the superheroes looked solidly at each other before all charging in attack at once.  
  
"Finally," muttered Hermione, "I was wondering if they'd ever stop arguing over there."  
  
Batman was the first to reach her. Before he could do anything though, Hermione had already conjured a spell. Suddenly, Buckbeak appeared in the room with Sirius Black on his back. Batman froze.  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"Ummm, where are we?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you that, only that we've been brought here to battle to the death. Quite fun actually. Could I borrow Buckbeak for a minute though?"  
  
Sirius stared at her stupidly for a minute before handing the hippogriff over. Hermione quickly bowed and took charge of the situation. Leading Buckbeak to batman, she said, "Batman, I would like you to meet Buckbeak."  
  
Before she could continue though, batman burst in, "What the hell is the ugly." Before he could continue, Buckbeak was on him. After a final shriek, a pool of blood was all that remained of the man.  
  
Hermione calmly led him back to Sirius, "Do you want me to send you back now? Or wait till I'm done here."  
  
Still in shock, Sirius managed to mutter, "I'll wait. I want to see the rest of this if I can."  
  
Hermione calmly nodded and walked back to the middle of the room and looked at the two remaining fighters (Frodo was still in his corner) and smirked. "Guess he shoulda read all of book three huh. Then he would have known you never insult a hippogriff and expect to live. Soooo, who's next?"  
I know, I take forever to update. So I'm gonna try and make up for lost time here and finish this story off quickly so I can get back to Captain Harry again. Like always, please review! Thanks to all of you who wrote me with advice! ~Moon Music 


End file.
